


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by BlewDeChat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, fluffnstuff, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlewDeChat/pseuds/BlewDeChat
Summary: Strawberries and cigarettes, definitely a strange combination. But to Baekhyun, it was the most comforting smell when he was feeling lonely. He'd always inhale his boyfriend's jacket when he was away. Not only could he smell Sehun's distant bad habit, but he could smell his own scent mixed with Sehun's and it made him almost feel closer to his far away lover.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot i wrote listening to Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan! I lovvvvveeeee this song with my whole heart and honestly the song isn't based off lyrics or anything, just was listening to what it felt to me 😌

Lately Baekhyun has been feeling extremely lonely. He feels drained, overly tired, and is an emotional wreck. People that didn't know what was going on would think he's on a man period or something.

He's like this because about two weeks ago his boyfriend, Sehun, was suddenly told he had to travel out of country for work. But sadly, Sehun couldn't let Baekhyun tag along.

Sehun tried to convince his boss to let his much smaller bundle of joy come along because he couldn't bare the thought of leaving Baekhyun behind for nearly three weeks, but his boss rejected him immediately.

Baekhyun was torn when he found out he couldn't go with Sehun. He cried endless tears that stained Sehun's gray shirt as the taller man held Baekhyun close on their shared bed in their small one bedroom apartment.

In their room they had the lights off, and to brighten the room a bit they had little strings of neon pink Christmas lights hung around the room, and several random glowing signs illuminated their plain colorless walls. The room had a faint smell of cigarettes, the after math of Sehun's long term bad habit, and a strange strawberry hint lingering as well because of Baekhyun's potent shampoo.

Still clinging to his boyfriend, Baekhyun sobbed like a helpless child, "Don't go!"

Sehun just smiled sadly at the mess in his arms. He ran his large hand through the shorter male's fluffy brown hair and rubbed gentle circles on his small back.

"It's only two and a half weeks, Baekhyun. I'll be back before you know it." Sehun reassured with the most soft and sweet tone, like he was trying to calm down a child who accidentally dropped their ice cream on the floor.

Baekhyun's cries only grew louder, "That's so long! That's like- _forever_! Why can't you tell that asshole boss of yours to fuck off and go to Italy for that dumb photoshoot with someone else?!"

Sighing, Sehun rolled his eyes. He knew that if his boss _did_ let Baekhyun come along, Baekhyun would be saying the exact opposite.

"Sh sh shhh.." Sehun hushed Baekhyun and placed light kisses on top of his head, "Baek, baby, we have neighbors."

It was odd how the vague scent of Sehun's bad smoker's breath calmed Baekhyun down. It was like a highly effective tranquil to him. The awful ashy smell seemed to always make Baekhyun feel safe.

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance, pushing away from Sehun slightly, and pouted with his bottom lip jutting out, "I don't care. Fuck the neighbors. They're super loud when they get 'it on' all the time, so I get to be as loud and emotional as I want- my boyfriend's ditching me to go to Italy for three weeks, only to get a few pictures taken, and I don't even get to go with him!"

Sehun chuckled at his small fuming boyfriend and reached his hand up to wipe the stray tears off Baekhyun's swollen red cheeks, "Okay, okay. I understand. You win, baby."

Crossing his arms over his puffed out chest and a pout still on his face, Baekhyun snarkly replied, "I _always_ win."

Sehun rolled his eyes and smiled at Baekhyun. He wrapped his large arms around the smaller man once again, and fell back into the sheet-covered mattress.

"I know you want to stay up all night and pout, but I really do need to go tomorrow, and we _both_ need some sleep." Sehun said while pulling their warm blankets over Baekhyun and himself.

Baekhyun grumbled as he snuggled into Sehun's chest, only making Sehun laugh in turn.

Kissing gentle and loving kisses on top of Baekhyun's head, Sehun whispered repeatedly into Baekhyun's soft fluffy brown hair, " _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..._ "

Sehun's stream of 'I love you's only made Baekhyun giggle loudly. Baekhyun cupped Sehun's cheeks and quickly pecked his boyfriend's lips a handful of times before he went back for another, but instead of a quick peck, it was tender and loving. Baekhyun could taste the faint distinct flavor of Sehun's bad habit. He smiled a sweet and innocent smile once he pulled away before repeating Sehun.

"' _I love you',_ Sehun."

The two men wrapped their arms around each other and tangled their legs as they cuddled and fell into sweet dreams full of love.

And just like Sehun stated the previous night, he had to leave- which Baekhyun attempted with all his power to intervene and stop from happening.

But once again, Sehun gently spoke to the smaller male, assuring everything would be fine and he'd be back soon and gave him small quick pecks all over his face.

"I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much." Sehun joked teasingly, and chuckled when Baekhyun's pout returned. Which he instantly pressed dozens of small sweet kisses on, making his boyfriend's jutting lip instantly disappear, and was replaced with a loving smile. Leaning back in, Sehun connected their lips for a more slow passionate kiss. It was almost sentimental.

Just the strange taste of Sehun's ashy breath mixing with Baekhyun's fruity flavored, sent butterflies erupting wildly in Baekhyun's stomach.

After the finally parted, Baekhyun sadly glanced down at his feet, avoiding Sehun's eyes.

Sehun noticed the way his boyfriend was acting, and reached over to hold the smaller man's hand to rub invisible circles on the back of his hand.

"What is it, baby? Something on your mind?" Sehun asked with a small frown plastered on his lips.

"Well..." Baekhyun began, and looked up into Sehun's eyes, "What if I _do_ miss you too much? What should I do?"

Sighing, a large soft smile grew on Sehun's face, "I think I have and idea. Wait here." He stated and left Baekhyun standing next to the door with a puzzled look covering his features.

A couple of seconds later Sehun came back, and was holding a large piece of black cloth, "Here." And handed it to the smaller man.

Baekhyun glanced at the fabric in his hand and then back at Sehun confused, "Your hoodie? Why'd you give me this? Want me to wash it or something?"

Sehun laughed loudly and shook his head, "No, I just thought that maybe when you're missing me and feel alone you'll have this. It smells like me, and you've said before that you like my scent."

Baekhyun's mouth gaped an 'o' shape before a wide happy smile stretched from ear to ear, and jumped into his boyfriend's arms to kiss all over his face. It made him so happy that Sehun actually listened to even the little things.

After he was done covering every inch of Sehun's face with kisses, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around and hugged Sehun tightly, then whispered, "Thank you, I love you."

A loud beeping sound interrupted their loving moment, and they pulled away reluctantly as Sehun glance at his watch and turned off his alarm.

"Okay, now I need to go before I miss my ride and my flight." Sehun chuckled sadly. Pecking Baekhyun's lips, Sehun ran out the door and shouted a quick, "I love you!"

Once Sehun landed in Italy he had literally no time to laze around or even make a quick call to call Baekhyun. Even after two weeks he'd only been able to contact Baekhyun a couple of times because of his packed schedule.

Because Sehun couldn't call him much, Baekhyun became an emotional wreck. Everywhere he went, it was evident he was in a terrible mood.

But a couple of nights before his boyfriend's return from his trip, Baekhyun finally had it and had a breakdown from penting up all of his frustration and sadness. He held onto the piece of fabric Sehun handed him before leaving on his trip to Italy.

It always amazes him the most knowing that the simple smell of old ashes and cigarette smoke could comfort him. He always thought he'd stay away from the disgusting smell because of past events that happened. That is until he met Sehun. Only Sehun could make Baekhyun practically fall in love with the muggy scent. The way Sehun's natural musk and cologne mixed in with the bitter smell always made Baekhyun feel safe and at home.

But his most favorite smell other than Sehun's alone was _their_ smell. It made him feel like they were closer, even while Sehun was hundreds of miles away.

But it wasn't the scent he really fell in love with. It was Sehun. Everything about him made Baekhyun happy- the same with Sehun. It was like " _love at first sight_ " for the both of them. They did everything together, and always tried to fit spending as much time with each other in their schedules as possible.

While Baekhyun was cuddling Sehun's hoodie in their bed, his phone rang. Baekhyun reluctantly sat up, thinking his boss was probably calling to ask if he could come to work and do extra hours or something.

But when Baekhyun checked the caller ID a whole flock of butterflies erupted in his stomach: ' _Sehun 💖_ '

Baekhyun panicked and fumbled with his phone before slamming his thumb on the green answer button, and put it to his ear with the biggest smile anyone would've seen.

"Hello?" Baekhyun answered a bit nervously, the butterflies not leaving him for a second.

" _Did you miss me too much?_ " Sehun asked cheekily, making Baekhyun giggle happily.

They talked for hours until they both grew almost unbearably tired and fell asleep, still on call. The strange combination of strawberries and cigarettes filled Baekhyun's nostrils as he drifted off to the calming sound of Sehun's soothing voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! If you want comment please, it'll help me! And f you ever wanna suggest a story ask my curious cat if you want! (You can find it in my bio 😌)


End file.
